


Tori's Secret Rocky Horror

by Emrys666



Category: The Rocky Horror Picture Show: Let's Do The Time Warp Again (2016), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Characters watch RHPS 2016, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys666/pseuds/Emrys666
Summary: On the 40th Anniversary of the cult classic, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, the Victorious gang gather together to watch the 2016 Reboot, Let's Do The Time Warp Again.But why does Tori seem so nervous?





	1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

**Sikowitz' Classroom.**

**Hollywood Arts High School.**

**October 2016.**

It was just another day at Hollywood Arts and the gang was sitting in the classroom of their favourite teacher, Sikowitz. 18 year old Tori Vega was sitting at the front with her girlfriend, Jade West sitting close to her. The two had gotten together after Sikowitz made them go on a date for a play wherein they were playing husband and wife **(Tori and Jade's Playdate)**.

Afterwards Tori had nervously told Jade that she was in fact a Lesbian and had a crush on the Goth. The half-Latina had looked away in embarrassment and hadn't seen the genuinely happy look in Jade's eyes. Tori's embarrassed stuttering apology and attempted take-back was then interrupted by Jade suddenly grabbing her face and pulling her into a rather passionate kiss. Tori had been shocked at first but quickly reciprocated with equal passion. When the two told their friends about their new relationship everyone they cared about, they were all happy for them - even Jade's ex, Beck Oliver.

Although they did have to put up with Rex the Dummy asking them if he could watch them being intimate. Thankfully he stopped when Jade ripped his arms off and Tori threatened to throw him into a wood chipper. It was widely believed by everyone but the girls themselves that Jade was a bad influence on Tori. At the same time those same people felt that Tori was undoubtedly a good influence on Jade.

As the class came to an end their eccentric teacher said "Now before class is over I have an idea I'd like to discuss with some of you." Sikowitz revealed before pointing to his favourite students. "Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie stay. The rest of you get out and wander the halls for a while." he told the nameless students at the back of the class who merely reacted at what went on around them.

As they all left, Jade looked at their favourite teacher with a raised eyebrow. "What do you want now, Sikowitz?" she asked dryly, making her girlfriend smile in amusement.

Sikowitz looked at her smiling at how close she and Tori were sitting. When he'd heard that his favourite two students had admitted their blatantly obvious (to everyone but them) feelings for each other and were now dating he'd been ecstatic. Plus it had won him over $100 from the other students. He responded to her question "Be patient. Let me gather my thoughts." the questionably sane teacher said before taking a long slurp from his coconut.

A few seconds passed with no stopping until an impatient Rex shouted from his seat on Robbie's knee "GET ON WITH IT, HIPPIE!"

Sikowitz stopped drinking from his coconut at the shout. "Hmm?" he said confusedly before saying "Oh, Right! Well when I was home alone last night, I was watching a movie and it gave me the most wonderful idea that I'd like to try out with you all." he said with a wide grin waiting for their excited reactions to his idea.

However the gang were all quiet as they'd heard that statement in a very wrong way. Reluctantly Tori asked their insane teacher what they were all thinking. "Can we have some context first before we agree to anything." she asked making her friends all nod and murmur general terms of agreement.

Sikowitz looked annoyed that they didn't get what he was saying. "Oh, for the love of Ghandi. All right, who here can tell me what important event happened 41 years ago." he asked his students.

They all looked at each other in confusion before Rex called out "You finally graduated from Kindergarten after being held back for 20 years?" the puppet asked making all the others laugh.

Sikowitz laughed sarcastically. "Ha, Ha. Very funny. And I am not that old." he said before asking them again. "Come on, guys. 41 years ago, what happened?

Cat Valentine, the ditzy synthetically-red headed girl, raised her hand and said "Brussel Sprouts were invented." she said with a childish giggle. Everyone looked at her with the usual confused and questioning looks that always followed anything she said.

The coconut loving teacher stared at her doing an impression of a fish before shaking his head and getting back to the point, ignoring Cat as he often tried to whenever she said something weird. Which was most of the time. "Anyway. Come on, I'll give you a hint. it was an important moment in cinematic history." he told them.

They were all silent for a moment before a light bulb went off in Tori's head "Oh, oh, The Rocky Horror Picture Show came out in 1975." she said confidently.

Sikowitz grinned. "Correcto Mundo, Toro." he responded. Tori smiled at getting it right. "Yes, TRHPS was one of the greatest comedy/horror movie musical in history, which was actually critically panned when it first came out but soon it developed a cult following." he told them.

"Oh, I love that movie!" Robbie Shapiro said with a grin. Rex nodded along and said "The girls are HOT!"

Andre Harris nodded as well. "The music's catchy too." there was sounds of agreement from the group.

Except for Cat that is. "I've never seen it." she said innocently with a pout. Everyone looked at her in shock.

Beck Oliver asked the question everyone was thinking. "You've never seen Rocky Horror?" he asked incredulously. Cat shook her head and said "My parents think it'll give my brother bad thoughts."

Remembering all the stories they'd heard about Cat's brother and his numerous mental issues, everyone shuddered at the thought.

Sikowitz recovered first. "Well, I don't know if you know but recently there was a reboot called _Let's do the Time Warp, Again_ that was done this year." as he spoke, Sikowitz didn't notice the deer in headlights look on Tori's face. But Jade did after feeling her girlfriend's grip on her hand tighten. "So I thought that after we watch it after lunch, we'd give it a go of our own for your graduation show at the end of the year." The Graduation Show was basically what it said on the tin. In it the performer(s) had to show off the talent that got them into Hollywood Arts in the first place with award winning directors and producers who could very well make their dreams come true.

After hearing his plan, the gang started murmuring excitedly. However Tori still looked panicking. "D-Did you mean that you watched the reboot and you want us to watch the original?" she asked nervously. Jade looked at Tori, somewhat worried at how pale her girlfriend looked. A paleness which increased when Sikowitz answered her.

"No, no. I watched the original and I want us to watch the reboot."

Tori gave an obviously fake smile as she said "Great." At that moment the bell rang. As the group left - with Tori practically running from the room - Sikowitz called out "Now remember. Go to the Black Box Theatre after Lunch. Byeee!"

Once outside the gang looked at each other in confusion at their friends behaviour. "What's up with Tori?" Beck asked in confusion.

"Maybe she needed the bathroom?" Robbie suggested.

"Maybe its her time of the month." Rex suggested getting glares from both Jade and Cat.

Turning away from her glare at the puppet, Jade said "I'm gonna go after her." she said and the others nodded.

It didn't take long to find Tori who was beside her locker. "Hey, Vega!" she called making her girlfriend practically jump out of her skin.

"J-Jade, hey." she stammered in wide-eyed shock. Tori gathered herself somewhat and then asked "W-What's up?"

Jade raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I should be the one asking you that. Why did you run from class and why did you look like a rabbit stuck in my headlights?"

Tori swallowed nervously before trying to lie. "N-Nothing! I just - I just wanted something from my err… locker!" even as she said it, Tori knew she wasn't going to be believed.

Jade rolled her eyes. Her girlfriend was a terrible liar. "When we started dating we agreed that we wouldn't lie to each other." she reminded her making the half-Latina bow her head. "C'mon, Sweetie. Tell me what's wrong." Jade implored her girlfriend.

Tori smiled. Jade rarely used pet-names but when she did, Tori knew it was serious. She sighed in resignation and looked around seeing all the people around them. "Okay, but not here." she said before grabbing her girlfriends hand and dragging her to the nearby Janitor's Closet.

Once the door was shut and locked, Jade asked "Okay, now that we're alone, will you tell me what's wrong?"

She watched Tori wringing her hands and biting her lip before finally she responded. "Okay, do you remember how a few a months before we started dating, when no-one could get in touch with me for a while and I said that I was visiting my boyfriend in Toronto."

"Yes." Jade said dryly. Tori had only mentioned this boyfriend briefly and then never again. Jade had assumed that they'd broken up at some point.

Tori swallowed nervously. "W-Well, um, while I was in Toronto, it wasn't for a boyfriend. It was actually because I was acting in a movie." she confessed.

Jade's jaw dropped. Her girlfriend had been in a movie and never said something. She asked just that "Why didn't you tell me or any of us that you were in a film?"

"Because the film was _Lets do the Time Warp, again_." the singer revealed bluntly. Jades eyes widened in shock. She'd had a suspicion since Tori had mentioned she had been in a film but to hear it was still a shock. "As in the film we're about to watch?" she asked and Tori nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jade asked, a bit hurt that Tori didn't tell her.

Tori sighed "Because at the time we weren't dating and I thought that you really did hate me, and I thought you'd use it as an opportunity to mock me, and I couldn't bare it." Tori said almost pitifully, unable to look Jade in the eye. "And as for the others, I didn't know if they had even seen the original let alone liked it." Even she knew her excuses were pathetic.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "While I'll admit I was a bit of a bitch before we started dating, ("A bit?" Tori interrupted with a small smirk. Jade ignored it) I wouldn't have mocked you like you think I would. I most likely would've been more interested in seeing the film than mocking you." she told her, getting a nod in response.

Then Jade shrugged. "As for the others, well I think the only one I'd worry about would be Rex." she said and they both smirked.

Tori smiled at her girlfriend, love and relief showing in her eyes. "I'm sorry, babe." Jade smiled back and took Tori's hands in her own before saying "And hey, if your still nervous I bet Sikowitz has the original version and i'm sure if he knows he'll agree to show it rather the new one."

Then a thought came to Jade. "By the way, who were you playing?" she asked a question she'd been wondering about.

Tori smiled almost shyly. "I was Janet." she admitted.

Jade's eyes widened. Her girlfriend played one of the leads of a film like that? "As in "Damn it, Janet! I love you!"?" she sang the last past in a slightly masculine voice. Tori laughed in amusement while nodding. Jade smirked at the thought of one of her favourite scenes in the movie.

"Well in that case, we have a while before we need to get to the Black Box." she said with a smirk that got Tori heart racing. "I'm sure we have plenty of time."

"Time for what?" the half-Latina whispered, although she had something of an idea.

Jade smiled seductively. "For you to Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me! I wanna feel dirty!" she sang, as she rubbed her crotch against Tori's.

Tori moaned slightly as she bit her lip as she squeezed her girlfriends ass through her jeans. "Thrill me. Chill me. Fulfil me!" she sang back with a moan as she grinded back at Jade.

"Creature of the night." they sang together before their lips met in a passionate kiss, their hands caressing each others bodies through their clothes.

"Creature of the night." Tori sang quietly as they stopped for breath.

Jade smirked. "And you'd better believe it." she said and their kiss resumed.

* * *

**After Lunch.**

**The Black Box Theatre.**

Later on Sikowitz walked into the Black Box to find most of his students waiting. "Hello, fellow Rocky fans!" he said cheerfully. "Are we all ready for some entertain- Hey wait a minute!" he interrupted himself as he noticed two members of his class was missing. "Where in Ghandi's name are Tori and Jade?" he asked the room in general.

Andre shrugged. "We don't know." he said in response. "They disappeared after class, and they didn't turn up for lunch." the others nodded and murmured in agreement.

Robbie then asked "Also did anyone else hear those weird sounds coming from the Janitor's Closet?" everyone nodded yes that they had heard the sounds.

"It sounded like someone was strangling a cat." Beck gave his opinion of what he'd heard. Sikowitz raised an eyebrow at their obliviousness and looked at the reader in disbelief before being interrupted by a gasp from Cat.

"My brother did that once." she revealed, oblivious to their disturbed looks. "And now he's not allowed near small animals."

Thankfully they were interrupted from their disturbed thoughts by the two girls in question running through the door out of breath.

"Sorry we're late." Tori apologised.

"Yeah we got held up in the Janitor's Closet." Jade revealed.

The boys looked at their rumpled clothes and messed up hair before looking at each other and saying "Ohhh." making Sikowitz roll his eyes.

"Well," he began as he moved to his computer which was connected to the big screen on the wall "now that we're all here it's on with the show."

He noticed Jade nudging Tori while squeezing her hand reassuringly. The teacher smiled as Tori nodded with a sigh. She approached him as Jade sat down next to Cat, and spoke with hesitation, "Erm, Sikowitz can I say something before you play the movie?"

Sikowitz smiled at the nervous girl before him. "Of course, Tori." he told her. He gave a reassuring nod as she walked to the front. Tori looked at him questioningly before her eyes widened as she realised _He knows!_ And as if he'd read her mind he nodded at her.

Tori took a deep breath as she looked at her friends and seeing Jade give her a reassuring nod. "Guys, erm, do you remember months ago when I was in Toronto for a while? Well I wasn't actually visiting my boyfriend." she revealed and they looked at her questioningly. She took another deep breath and revealed the truth. "I was actually shooting a movie." she pointed behind her at the screen. " _This_ one."

Those who didn't know were gobsmacked. Andre was the first to react as he questioned his best friend "You were in Rocky Horror?" Tori nodded shyly. "Who'd you play?" Beck asked her.

"I was Janet." Tori revealed.

Her friends smiled at her in pride. "You were one of the main characters in the film?" Robbie asked her and Tori nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" he then asked in a hurt tone of voice. Tori shrugged. "I guess I was just worried about how you'd react. I didn't know you guys actually like the original so I started to worry and then I was worrying about every little thing, so I just ignored it and hoped you wouldn't find out." she told them.

Sikowitz smiled reassuringly at his favourite student. "Tori you are far from the first person - be they an actor or an architect - who was worried about others reactions to what they did at work, believe me. And you will not be the last." he told her. Her friends nodded in agreement.

Andre then said "Year, Tor. Even if we didn't like the film we'd still watch it just to see our friend perform." Tori smiled as her friends all nodded with smiles and words of encouragement.

"Thanks guys." she thanked them.

"And Tori." Sikowitz began and Tori looked at him. "If you don't want us to watch this one, I have the original here as well. We can watch that instead." he offered.

"Um..." Tori hesitated before her eyes met Jade's and her girlfriend gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back with confidence. "No, we'll watch the newer one. I'm okay with it." she said and the others cheered. Tori sat down between Jade and Andre, the latter of whom gave her a friendly one arm hug.

Jade smiled at her girlfriend before turning to their favourite teacher and saying "Alright, start it up already you coconut swilling lunatic!"

Sikowitz just smiled as he did so. "You got it, Little Miss Psychopath." And he started the film.


	2. Who's Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they listen to the opening song, the gang talk about who will play who in their version.

Before the film began, Robbie spoke up. "Hey, Tori?" "Hmm?" she responded. "If your playing Janet, why are you called Victoria Justice in this? he asked the question that was bugging him as he'd looked at the cast list during lunch but didn't look at the pictures of the actors so he didn't see his friends face on the screen.

"Oh!" Tori replied. "That's because I used a screen name for the film. My full name is Victoria Justice Vega, so I just dropped the 'Vega' part." she told them. The others all said 'Ah' in response except for Jade and Sikowitz (who both already knew).

"Alrighty, then." Sikowitz exclaimed joyfully. "Let the show begin!" and he pressed play.

* * *

**The film begins with a black screen.**

**A pair of Blood Red Lips emerge from the Blackness.**

**They begin to sing** and the gang sang along.

 _**Michael Rennie was ill** _  
_**The Day the Earth Stood Still** _  
_**But he told us where we stand.** _  
_**And Flash Gordon was there** _  
_**In silver underwear,** _  
_**Claude Rains was the Invisible Man.** _  
_**Then something went wrong** _  
_**For Fay Wray and King Kong;** _  
_**They got caught in a celluloid jam.** _  
_**Then at a deadly pace** _  
_**It Came From... Outer Space.** _  
_**And this is how the message ran:** _

**The lips freeze and fade away as the names of the cast appear in the style of dripping red blood**

**The song continues**

_**Science fiction, double feature** _   
**_Doctor X will build a creature._**   
**_See androids fighting Brad and Janet_**   
**_Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_**   
**_Wo Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_**   
**_At the late night, double feature, picture show._**

**Laverne Cox as Dr. Frank-N-Furter, a Scientist**

"Isn't she the woman on 'Orange is the New Black'?" Jade asked. Tori nodded. "Yeah, she was really nice." she said with a smile. "I was really nervous about a scene we did together but she really helped me with it."

Jade raised an eyebrow as she had an idea about what scene that was.

"Hmm." Sikowitz said contemplatively. "Perhaps as the characters names appear, we should work out who should play them in our version?" he suggested.

The gang and murmured in agreement. Tori raised a hand. "Um, I've already played Janet before." she reminded them. "Unless Jade or Cat want the part, then I'm willing to play her again." she looked at the other two girls.

Jade and Cat looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads. Jade looked at her girlfriend with a smile "You already know the part, like you said. You might as well play it again." the others agreed with Jade's statement. Tori nodded with a smile and looked at Sikowitz. "Janet again for me, Sikowitz." she told him.

Sikowitz nodded with a smile as he wrote on a pad of paper. " _Tori Vega as Janet Weiss_. Got it!" he said with a proud grin. He looked at Tori. "Also thank you Tori for offering to pass on the part." he congratulated her good sportsman ship.

"So who should play Frank?" Beck asked the group. There was a moment of silence before he said "Not it!"

"Not it!" Andre repeated with a raised hand.

"Not it!" Robbie repeated as well, as did Rex.

The girls rolled their eyes in annoyance. _'Boys'._ they thought.

"Oh, you big babies!" Jade snorted in derision. "I'LL be Frank." she volunteered. All the others looked at her although Tori looked a little dazed at the thought of Jade in one of Frank-N-Furter's outfits.

Jade rolled her eyes at, though she smirked at Tori's reaction. "Oh, come on. Can any of you pass decently as the villain of the story." she said. The others nodded in agreement although Sikowitz had a question.

"Can we hear what sort of voice you'd use for the part?" he asked her.

Jade smirked and cleared her throat. When she next spoke it was in an deeper almost believable male voice "So, come up to the Lab... and see what's on the Slab." she began before turning to Tori who was staring at her with lust in her eyes. "I see you shiver, with Antica…" she leaned close to her girlfriends ear and whispered seductively "...pation." Tori jumped with a bright red blush and whimpered slightly making Jade chuckle evilly.

The others were laughing as well at Tori's reaction. With a chuckle of his own Sikowitz wrote " _Jade West as Frank-N-Furter._ Got it."

Jade then leaned over and whispered in Tori's ear. "Besides no-one seduces my girlfriend but me." she said with a slow lick along the outside of Tori's ear, making her whimper again a bit louder and needier.

Sikowitz chuckled and said "Ok, let's continue before Jade makes Tori burst into flames." the gang laughed while Tori just blushed brighter.

**Victoria Justice as Janet Weiss, a Heroine**

The gang all cheered at the sight of Tori's screen name. Jade even kissed her still blushing and smiling girlfriend on the cheek while Andre gave her a one armed hug.

"Come on, Tor." Beck called with a smile. "Give us a song." Everyone cheered with agreement.

"Yay!" Cat clapped and cheered. "Sing Mary Had a Little Lamb!" she requested making everyone look at the red-head questioningly.

"Why?" Tori asked the question on all their minds.

Cat shrugged innocently. "Cause I like that song." she told them with a giggle.

Tori shook her and thought of a song. Then an evil grin (which wouldn't have looked out of place on Jade's face) appeared on her lips as she thought of one to get revenge on her girlfriend. She stood up and stepped behind Jade's chair and started singing.

 _I was feeling done in, couldn't win_  
_I'd only ever kissed before._

She placed her hands Jade's shoulders, and the eyes of the goth girl widened as she recognised the song, and started to turn red as she remembered what they'd done earlier.

Cat was confused. She turned to Beck next to her and asked him innocently "But I thought they were already mmff!" the rest of the question was muffled as Beck put his hand on her mouth.

 _I thought there's no use getting_  
_Into heavy petting_  
_It only leads to trouble_  
_And seat wetting._

Tory's hands slid down Jade's arms slowly as she continued. The others were all grinning evilly as they saw Jade's discomfort. Tori's voice took on a seductive tone as she continued.

 _Now all I want to know is how to go._  
_I've tasted blood and I want more._

"More. More. More." the boys and Sikowitz sang together, all grinning widely. Jade was rapidly turning even redder as Tori's hands slid further down.

 _I'll put up no resistance_  
_I want to stay the distance_  
_I've got an itch to scratch_  
_I need assistance._

On the last words, Tori had her hands on Jade's thighs but as she finished she stopped and went back to her seat and sat down, leaving a somewhat frustrated girlfriend breathing heavily in her own seat, while the others cheered.

Once she'd recovered enough, Jade glared at Tori - still with a heavy red blush - and said "You Evil Bitch!"

Tori simply smirked and blew her girlfriend a kiss. "I learnt from the best." she said with a wink.

 **Ryan McCartan** **as Brad Majors, the Hero**

"So, who wants to play Brad?" Sikowitz asked the boys. Andre, Beck and Robbie looked at each other, but then Rex spoke up.

"I'll do it." the puppet said before turning to Tori and said "Damn it, Janet! I love you!"

Tori looked at the aggravating puppet and Jade growled at him. "Not a chance in Hell!" the half-Latina told him.

"Aw." Rex almost seemed to pout. Then Robbie spoke up "I'll do it, as long I don't have to wear any fish nets in the last scene." he said. He stood up, put Rex on his chair and then turned to Tori and started to sing.

_The river was deep but I swam it._

"Janet." the others except Cat sang.

_The future is ours so let's plan it._

"Janet." they sang again. This time Cat was singing along as she'd gotten the gist of it.

_So please, don't tell me to can it._

"Janet." this time when they sang, Robbie got down on one knee and took hold of Tori's hands, making her smile in amusement.

_I've one thing to say and that's Dammit, Janet I love you!_

Everyone applauded as Robbie gave a bow before returning to his seat and picked up Rex who said "Meh, you did fine. I would've been better." Robbie just gave his puppet an annoyed look.

Sikowitz smiled. "We have our Brad." he said as he wrote _Robbie Shapiro as Brad Majors_. He then looked at Robbie and said "And, Robbie, we'll discuss the fishnets later." Robbie nodded.

**Annaleigh Ashford as Columbia, the Groupie**

"So," Sikowitz began as he looked at his students "who wants to play Columbia?" he asked. The gang looked at each other for a moment until Cat raised her hand.

"I don't know the part," she told them in her innocent voice "but if I knew it or saw it, I could give it a try." she offered. Sikowitz nodded with a smile as Jade spoke. "She's a perky red-head who can tap-dance. So you'll perfect for the role." she told her surrogate little sister.

"Yay!" said perky red-head cheered with a clap and a giggle.

Sikowitz looked at his pad and wrote and said out loud to the group " _Cat Valentine as Columbia._ "

**Adam Lambert as Eddie, the Ex-Delivery Boy**

"Rex." Jade said instantly to the character's name.

"What?!" Rex said in response, which was echoed on everyone's face. "Why me?"

Jade smirked evilly. "Because there's no one else who can do the role." she told the puppet before saying as if it was a mere afterthought "Plus it means I get to kill you." she finished with an evil cackle that the Wicked Witch of the West would've been proud of.

The puppet whimpered and looked at the others. "Anyone want to swap roles? Anyone?!" he begged but they were all silent.

"Don't be such a worry wart, Rex." Sikowitz said as he wrote _Rex as Eddie_ in his pad. "We'll make sure to use a stunt double so it wont be you that Jade will kill."

"Aw." Jade said with a pout. Tori found her girlfriend so damn cute when she pouted that she couldn't help but kiss her to cheer her up. It worked as Jade smiled.

**Reeve Carney as Riff-Raff, the Handyman**

Before anyone could say anything, Andre stood up and began to sing

 _The darkness must go down the river of night's dreaming._  
_Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming_  
_Into my life. Into my life..._

As he came to a stop, his audience applauded and cheered. Andre gave a bow and Sikowitz chuckled as he wrote _Andre Harris as Riff-Raff_. "The part is yours, Andre." Sikowitz said to more cheers.

Then Beck stood. "Then I guess by process of elimination," he said as he took of shirt revealing he was wearing a vest beneath it "I'll be Rocky." he then showed of his muscles which, while not as defined as those of the character, were nothing to be sniffed at.

The girls wolf whistles in response to this while Jade said in her Frank voice "Oh, Rocky!" and Tori sang in a seductive tone "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me!" with a wide grin.

As they all chuckled, Sikowitz wrote _Beck Oliver as Rocky_ in his pad.

**Christina Milian as Magenta, the Domestic Servant**

At the name of the next character the gang was stumped. They looked at each other and wondered what they'd do for Magenta.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Andre asked the group.

Then a light bulb lit up above Tori's head. "What about Trina?" she suggested her sister Trina.

"Trina!?" the others all asked in disbelief. "You want to have your screech box of a sister to have an important role in our show?" Jade asked her girlfriend in disbelief. Sounds of agreement echoed her question.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You guys know as well as I do that Trina has been singing a hell of a lot better ever since her operation." she reminded them in an annoyed tone of voice. Everyone reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Jade sighed. "I suppose you're right." she agreed, getting a smug grin from Tori until she continued "If I knew that removing her tonsils would make Trina sing better, I'd have done it years ago. Would've saved my ears."

Again Tori rolled her eyes, only this time it was accompanied by a small smile. "Oh, please! You wouldn't have stopped at removing her tonsils." she said almost fondly to her girlfriend. "You'd have kept going until she was just a head."

Jade thought about it for a second before shrugging and saying "True."

Sikowitz shook his head fondly at the two girls. "Well Tori, call Trina and see if she is willing to take the part, and probably ask if she wants to watch the film with us."

Tori nodded with a smile before saying "Got it." She took out her phone and found Trina's number and called it, as well as put it on speaker phone so that the others could hear.

"Hey, sis. What's up?" Trina responded upon answering.

"Hey, Tri. Where are you right now?" Tori asked her elder sister. The group could hear sounds of others in the background. Tori got worried "Did I call in the middle of class?"

"No, no. I've got a free period right now." Trina quickly replied. "I'm on my way to get something quick to eat from Festus then head home." she told her sister. "Why? What's up?" Trina asked again.

"Well you know the Graduation Show?" Tori asked her. "Yeah, I had to miss mine because of my operation last year." Trina responded. It was why Trina was still at Hollywood Arts when she should've graduated last year.

"Well Sikowitz had an idea that we'd do our own Rocky Horror." the youngest Vega sister revealed. "We've been discussing who's who and I wondered if you'd like the part of Magenta." she suggested. She then gave her sister a brief rundown of who was already playing who.

There was a brief moment of pause before Trina squealed in excitement, making the listeners wince at the loudness of it. "Yes, yes, and YES!"

"Well we're currently in the Black Box watching the film." Tori told her. "When you're done there, come over and join us." She looked over Jade caught her attention. Her girlfriend mimed food and Tori got it. "Oh, and can you bring Jade and I a couple pizzas please? We kind of missed lunch." she asked of her sister. The others in the class (except Cat who was obliviously chewing on her hair) were sniggering while a blushing Tori and Jade glared at them.

Trina was silent for a second before sniggering. "So it was you two in the Janitor's Closet earlier." she teased. "I thought someone was strangling a cat."

Jade and Tori both went red as their friends all started cackling at the repetition of what had been said earlier. "Uh-huh, okay, See you soon. Bye!" Tori said rapidly while blushing before hanging up over her sisters laughter over the line.

She and her girlfriend glared at the others who were also laughing at them. "Trina's in, Sikowitz."

Still laughing, Sikowitz wrote in his pad _Trina Vega as Magenta_.

**Staz Nair as Rocky, Frank's Creation**

**Ivy Levan as Trixie, the Usherette**

"In the other version of this, they had the Usherette singing at a theatre." Tori told them. "Throughout the film there was some Audience Participation at certain moments."

"Really?" Beck asked while wrinkling his nose. Tori nodded. "Sounds a bit distracting and annoying."

At that moment Trina walked through the door. In her hand was two pizza slices. "Hey, I'm here." she said as she walked up to her sister and handed her the pizzas. "Have I missed anything?" she asked.

"Oh, speaking of annoying." Jade said with a smirk. Tori glared at her girlfriend as she responded to her sister. "No, you haven't missed much. We're still on the opening credits. And thanks." she thanked Trina, indicating the pizza, one of which handed to Jade who took it without a word.

Just as Jade was about to take a bite, she heard her girlfriend cough pointedly. She looked over to see Tori staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "Jade," she said pointedly "do you have something to say?"

The goth girl looked annoyed that the Latina was making her seem soft in front of people but said any way "Thank you?" she said questioningly.

Tori just smirked in response. "Not to me." she said and nodded her head at her sister. Jade looked at Trina, who was staring at her with an amused smirk. Jade glared at her before turning to Tori who simply looked at her with a message clear in her eyes. It said _Do it, Or Else!_

Jade grumbled to herself. She hated when Tori said 'Or else' as it always involved no fun-time until she did it. Not wanting to loose her fun-time with Tori, Jade turned to Trina and through gritted teeth said "Thank you." before taking a bite from her pizza. The others were sniggering at how whipped Jade was.

Trina smirked at the whipped goth before asking her sister "Which version are we watching?" Her eyes asking _'Do they know?'_

Tori nodded and replied with "It's the one that I was in." she told her. The elder Vega sister nodded with an "Ah." before sitting next to Beck as the film was resumed.

**Ben Vereen as Dr. Everett von Scott, the Rival Scientist**

Tori looked over to her favourite teacher. "Hey Sikowitz, you should play Dr. Scott." she suggested with a smile. Jade smirked at him. "Yeah, who else can play a senile old man?" she said with a snigger.

Sikowitz gave the goth a glare before smiling at Tori and said "Good idea, Tori." And then he began to sing and the gang joined in.

 _When Eddie said he didn't like his Teddy_  
_You knew he was a no-good kid._  
_But when he threatened your life with a switch-blade knife_

 _What a Guy._ Jade sang in her Frank voice, while putting a hand on her heart.

 _Makes you Cry._ Tori sang as she put her hand on her forehead as if she was going to faint.

 _And I did._ Sikowitz finished to an applause from his students.

He grinned as he wrote in his pad _Erwin Sikowitz as Dr. Everett von Scott._

**Tim Curry as the Narrator/Criminologist**

"WHAT!?" the group (except Trina, who knew) gasped in shock at the name.

Jade continued "TIM CURRY! You were in a film with Tim Curry!?" she asked her girlfriend. Tori smiled proudly and said "Yeah he was really nice. He even signed a picture of us when I asked for one."

Jade remembered the picture she'd seen in her girlfriends room. She smacked her forehead for not putting it together. When she'd originally seen it she'd asked and Tori simply told her that it was from she'd been in Toronto and had bumped into the actor while he'd been filming a movie and had asked for an autograph. "That's where that came from?!" she asked rhetorically.

Tori just grinned. "Yepperdy-doo-da!" she said cheerfully.

Andre shook his head with a smile before asking the group. "So who'll be the Narrator?" he asked only for the answer to come from someone completely unexpected.

"Why not have Jade play the narrator as Frank in disguise?" Cat suggested helpfully. When everyone just stared at her in shock, Cat pouted sadly and said "I know. Dumb idea."

Tori was quick to console her. "No, no, Cat. It's a good idea." she told her little sister/best friend. "We were just a little surprised." There were murmurs of agreement making the bubbly red head smile.

"Jade, you okay for the idea?" Sikowitz asked the goth girl. Jade thought for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, sounds good." she said. "Maybe at the end I can take off my disguise to reveal Frank is still alive and have Janet serving me as my assistant, but only reveal that at the end too." she suggested while smirking at her girlfriend.

Tori smiled back. "To show that Janet has been completely corrupted by Frank. Sounds fun." Then she smirked. "Are we doing Rocky Horror, or are we doing a documentary about our relationship?" she asked rhetorically.

Jade grinned in return. "Are you saying I've corrupted you?" she asked, getting an instantaneous response of "YES!" from everyone around them.

The girls ignored them however as Tori caressed Jade's thigh. "Well if the boot fits." she said in a seductive whisper before leaning over and kissing her girlfriend.

Trying his best to ignore the sight of the two girls (one being his ex and the other a girl he loved like a sister) making out, Beck turned to Sikowitz and said in desperation "Let's continue before these two decide to return to the Janitor's Closet."

"Or worse," Andre said, also trying to avoid watching "before they decide to skip the closet all together and just do it here."

"What's wrong with that?" Rex asked as he blatantly stared at them only for Robbie to put his hand over the puppet's eyes. "No Rob, don't!"

"HEY, LOVEBIRDS! KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!" Cat, of all people, shouted at them and they jumped apart.

Sikowitz shook his head with a smirk before resuming the film.

 **The Lips reappeared and continued to sing** and the gang all sang along.

 _**I knew Leo G. Carrol** _  
_**Was over a barrel** _  
_**When Tarantula took to the hills.** _  
_**And I really got hot** _  
_**When I saw Jeanette Scott** _  
_**Fight a triffid that spits poison and kills.** _  
_**Dana Andrews said Prunes** _  
_**Gave him the runes** _  
_**And passing them used lots of skills.** _  
_**But When Worlds Collide,** _  
_**Said George Powell to his bride,** _  
_**"I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills,"** _  
_**Like a...** _

**As the Chorus repeated, the names of the filmmakers appeared one after another.**

_**Science fiction, double feature** _  
_**Doctor X will build a creature.** _  
_**See androids fighting Brad and Janet** _  
_**Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet** _  
_**Wo Oh Oh Oh Oh** _  
_**At the late night, double feature, picture show.** _

_**I wanna go** _  
_**Oh Oh Oh** _  
_**To the late night double feature picture show,** _  
_**By RKO,** _  
_**Oh Oh Oh** _  
_**To the late night double feature picture show,** _  
_**In the back row,** _  
_**Oh Oh Oh** _  
_**To the late night, double feature, picture show!** _

**At the last line the picture went black before the sound of church bells were audible.**

"Well, here we go." Tori said as she braced herself for what was to come. Jade held her girlfriend's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. A smile that was repeated on all of her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm not going through the whole film.
> 
> I'm going to finish this story here and then work on the Victorious gangs version of RHPS. Their version will basically be the film but with a few changes.


End file.
